cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
National Assembly of the Pacifican Democratic Republic
|leader1_type = Secretary |leader1 = Zachary Hudgins |party1 = (PPP) |election1 = 1 May 2009 |leader2_type = Moderatiing Committee |leader2 = Zachary Hudgins (PPP), Brad Evans (L), Fred Jarrett (D), Bob Hasegawa (C), Anatoly Lunasky |party2 = (U) |election2 = 30 September 2009 |members = 874 (219 population delegates, 655 representatives) |p_groups = |election3 = |meeting_place = Capitol Building, Olympia, Olympia Parish |website = }} The National Assembly of the Pacifican Democratic Republic is the legislature for the Pacifican Democratic Republic. It was formally established on 17 April 2009 upon the adoption of the constitution. The 2nd National Assembly was elected 15 September 2009, and first convened on 30 September 2009. The 3rd National Assembly shall be elected on 15 September 2011. The Progressive Party of the Pacific is the majority party in assembly with 48% of the legislature, followed by its bloc allies, the Liberal Party of the Pacific with 14%. The Pacifican Democrats, successors to the Democratic Party of Washington, hold 13% of the assembly and with their allies, the Party for the Union of Pacifican Nations, they bolster a 25% presence in the legislature. Last is the Conservative Party of the American State of Washington, with 13%. Below is a diagram of the active blocs in the National Assembly: History of the National Assembly Sound National Legislative Council The Sound National Legislative Council was established on 14 March 2009 and was the legislature for the Provisional Republic of Puget Sound. It was to take over legislative duties from the Legislature of the Republic (which remained unseated) which has been filling that role three days prior. The Council was elected on 14 March 2009. The nation was divided into 58 districts, each of which would have two candidates: one for Legislative Council and another for the Constitutional Convention. The Council held only basic legislative powers in the nation, most decision making was carried out by the Republican Governing Council and the President. While not powerful, the Congress did influence greatly upon the Consistitutional Convention through the policies it'd pass and experiment with in the Provisional Republic. Some saw it as just "testing wing" of the Constitutional Convention. Upon the adoption of the Pacifican constitution and dissolving of the constitutional convention on 4 April, the National Legislative Council dissolved on 29 April to be fomrally replaced by the Pacifican National Assembly on 1 May. Powers Delegated According to the Constitution of the Pacifican Republic, the National Assembly is given many powers under the 19 articles outlining its structure and authority. As established in Article 15, the Assembly is comprised of ten people per every administrative division and one delegate per five thousand citizens. Currently, with twenty-three administrative divisions and over one million citizens, eight-hundred seventy-four delegates make up the National Assembly. Additionally, the legislature is given the power to: issue and modify past legislation, modifying measurement standards, statistical records, the regulation of the organs of the government, the use of credit as to pay debts to and in the state (article 16); elect the Council of Ministers (article 17, 37), remove members from the Council of Ministers and replace them with temporary office-holders (article 17, 18, 42); impeach any elected office official and conduct a trial upon them (article 18); responsibility to create and administer an armed services for the Republic (article 19); convene a constitutional convention, grant independence from an administrative division (article 20); organize and create new administrative divisions (article 22). In Article 21 of the Constitution, the National Assembly is granted full executive powers in the Government of the Republic, it is also reaffirmed in Article 14. Moderating Committee The Moderating Committee is the administrative authority in the National Assembly, comprised of one representative from every party elected to the National Assembly. Selected internally by parties to represent them, the Moderating Committee is given the authority to moderate the Assembly and to ensure that debates are conducted fairly and that votes and declarations are conducted appropriately according to law. Chaired by the Secretary of the National Assembly, the committee is given much power in deciding the internal functions and procedures in the legislature. Currently four serve on the Moderating Committee, not including the Secretary. Commissions With the passing of the Constitutional Revision Act of 2009, Chapter III, Article 48 was amended to dissolve councils formed by the ministries of the Council of Ministers to oversee policy that included a wide jurisdiction over several ministries. To take its place, the National Assembly formed committees, called national commissions, that reviewed and debated various policies and laws that covered several ministries and agencies of the Council of Ministers. The revised article states that "the composition and selection of members of such councils shall be determined by the Assembly internally," and therefore, the composition of commissions is decided upon by the Moderating Committee. Before an act can be passed, it is brought to a commission for review. Members of a commission are considered experts on their subjects and are consulted for amendments to the act before it is formally submitted for the Moderating Committee and the National Assembly for debate and vote. Commissions are tasked with gathering information and receiving public opinion in a more efficient manner, with small committees with specific tasks, to bring to the National Assembly. Prior to the formation of commissions, National Councils of the Council of Ministers would be formed by the various ministries of the council by the Chairman of the Council of Ministers and would often be staffed with delegates from the National Assembly to work with legislation and policy relevant to that specific council's affairs. Currently, eleven commissions have been formed in the Assembly: National Commission on Security and National Defense, reviews policy for the Army of the Pacific and the Department on Police and Law Enforcement as well as policy concerning corrections, foreign intelligence, and security. National Commission on Public Health, reviews policy for health-related issues. National Commission on Education, reviews policy concerning public and private education for all sectors. National Commission on the Budget, reviews the national budget as well as government appropriations for grants and funding of organizations and various state agencies. National Commission on National Resources and the Environment, studies and oversees policy related to natural resources, the Ministry for Environmental Affairs, and regulation related to the environment. National Commission on the Appropriation of Energy, reviews policy concerning energy, its use, and its production. National Commission on Finances and the Economy, given oversight to legislation related to the economy of the country, general financial policy, and business. Gained importance after the passage of the Nationalization Act and the Ministry for Commercial Administration National Commission on Oversight and Reform, tasked with policies related to the regulation of government, its agencies, and departments related to government regulations, most notably, the Ministry for Industrial Moderation. National Commission on Taxation, reviews policy related to taxes and the Department on Revenue and Collections. National Commission on Ways and Means, while a commission, it operates as a subcommittee to the Moderating Committee in dictating and deciding internal policy and procedure for the National Assembly and occasionally, the Council of Ministers. National Commission on Parishes, oversees policy related to the seperation of national and municipal government, as well as state rights. Category:Democratic Republic of the Pacific Category:National legislatures